Spirited Away: My Way
by Enialis G. Dragonne
Summary: So, what happens after things return to normal? More strangeness, that's what. My little attempt on Miyazaki's classic.
1. All Things in Order

Spirited Away: My Way.

Hey folks! Good ol' EGD here with my little attempt at Miyazaki's Spirited Away. A slight continuation of what Chihiro's move was meant to be, the summer's over and Chihiro's going to be starting junior high. What awaits her in this magical place we call a school? If it's anything like her summer adventures, it's going to be interesting.

Chapter 1- All things in order.

_Beep beep beep!_ That annoying little buzzer of an alarm clock going off right in her ear. Three weeks after one of the biggest adventures of her life, Chihiro was beginning a new one. Her first day of junior high. Her short brown hair matted to one side she sleepily began a normal morning routine. Life didn't seem as exciting as it was when she was working in the bath house.

Down stairs, Her parents eagerly awaited to see their off on her first day in a new school. She came down in the school uniform; a pleated skirt, knee-high socks, and a white collared shirt with a red vest and blue blazer.

"Chihiro honey, you look so cute in your new uniform." said her mother with delight.

"I know," added her father, "If I was your age, I would ask you out."

Slightly creeped out at her father's remark she said, "Thanks. I might as well go now before I'm late."

"Get in the car, I'll drive you." said her mother.

Chihiro and her mother got into the family car. Chihiro pulled a small twig out of the seat cushion and threw it out the window.

"We still haven't gotten rid of all those vines? I swear, who ever put all those vines on our car will be very sorry when your father finds out who did it."

A few minutes of awkward silence later, her mother spoke to her again, "What's the matter Chihiro? You haven't been the same since the move."

"I'm just a little nervous. I'm going to a new school and nobody will know who I am." said Chihiro.

"Don't worry, that's part of the fun of moving. Making new friends and new experiences."

Last time she said something like that, she got turned into a pig and Chihiro had to rescue her and her father.

They pulled up to the front entrance of Nagamasa Junior High and Chihiro got out.

"Don't worry dear, you'll do fine." said her mother out of the car window.

"Thanks mom." replied Chihiro.

Her mother said that she loved her and drove off. Chihiro turned and looked at the imposing school. She sighed and walked up to her class room. Inside were a bunch of kids her age talking away. She silently walked in and sat down in seat eighteen, right by the window. She looked to her right and saw a boy with spiky blond hair looking up to the ceiling. He looked over to her.

"Hello. My name is Daniel. What's yours?" he said.

"I'm Chihiro. Nice to meet you."

The first thing she noticed about Daniel was his accent. He obviously wasn't from Japan, but he sounded like he was from somewhere east. Just then, the teacher walked into class and demanded order. The teacher looked young, almost 28, had curly black hair, and wore a tiny pair of glasses. When the children were all nice and neat, she introduced herself.

"My name is Doctor Izumi Mai. I have worked eight years to achieve my doctorate in teaching and I expect that you will give me that respect." she said.

Chihiro looked over to see Daniel furiously typing away at a translator keyboard.

"Now that you know a little bit about me, I want to hear a bit about you." she said.

She started to go down the class list and Chihiro was filled with dread when Dr. Izumi reached her name. She stood up.

"My name is Chihiro and I'm new to the city and this is my first year of junior high." she said nervously.

"Thank you Chihiro. Next up is Daniel."

The boy next to her stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"My name is Daniel Crowe. I am here on foreign exchange from the United States and I hope to learn as much as I possibly can." he said confidently.

"I see. Your Japanese is very good for an American." complimented Dr. Izumi.

She continued further down the list until she hit a name that caused Chihiro to remember.

"Number twenty two, Kohaku."

The boy stood up and he was exactly as Chihiro remembered. A serious look on his face, greenish color hair, and a slightly pale complection.

"I'm Kohaku and, like everyone else, this is my first time in junior high." said Kohaku.

Chihiro's eyes light up with excitement. Finally someone she knew. She set herself on talking to him during lunch. At that time, Dr. Izumi announced the first assignment of the year.

"Okay children, I want you to write me a story on what you did during the summer."

Everyone in the class room groaned.

"But, I want you to blow it completely out of proportion. Make it seem like the most outrageous thing that has ever happened." said Dr. Izumi.

The children cheered and they started their assignment. Chihiro's was entitled: Spirited Away- The Tale of One Girls Journey Through the Spirit World. She began wirting furiously a story about a girl that lost her parents and went on a quest through the spirit world to get them back.

When lunch came around, she and the others handed in the assignment and went to the cafeteria. Chihiro walked by table after table when she heard, "Chihiro! Over here!"

It was Daniel sitting alone at a table. Chihiro thought that she could put talking to Kohaku off for a little while. She sat across from him.

"Hi Daniel. How's your first day?" said Chihiro.

"It is going very well. The people here are very nice. Though I haven't quite gotten the hang of eating with chopsticks." he said.

He tried the foreign classic pincer method and his bit of chicken went flying across the room and it stuck to the wall. Chihiro giggled and Daniel turned red. He slammed his head on the table out of embarrassment. He said something in English ("Damn it.") that Chihiro couldn't understand.

Meanwhile, one of the older girls was walking by and she purposely bumped into Chihiro. She went face first into the spicy chicken curry they were severing that day.

"Hey new girl, you better watch where I'm going." she said.

The girl had black hair with red streaks done up in two high pony tails. She had very tan skin and wore white make-up. She had an arrogant sound to her voice.

"Who do you think you are?" said Chihiro.

"I'm Hayate Natsu, and you better watch your tongue newbie. You don't talk to the queen of Nagamasa Junior High that way." she said.

Chihiro mumbled and went back to cleaning the curry off her face. Daniel got up and stopped Natsu.

"I might be talking out of turn but I think you should go back there and apologize to Chihiro." he said.

"Shut up foreigner! You're just as pathetic as she is." said Natsu.

"What is the term to describe people like you? Oh yes, self-absorbed drama queen." said Daniel.

"You don't talk to me like that! Nobody does!" she said.

"There is a first time for everything."

Natsu stormed off and Daniel sat back down.

"Thank you Daniel." said Chihiro.

"You are welcome Chihiro." he said.

The bell rang and they went back to class. After what seemed like a normal routine day, Dr. Izumi stopped Chihiro when she tried to go out the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about your wirting assignment today." she said.

"What's wrong doctor?" said Chihiro.

"I loved your wirting. But tell me, did you actually get separated from your parents and meet Kohaku?" said Izumi, "He mentioned nothing like this in his piece. In fact it's nearly blank."

"I know you won't believe me but, it is a true story."

"So your telling me that you and your parents somehow got into the spirit world, they got turned into pigs, you signed your name away to a witch that forced you to work in a bath house, and Kohaku is actually a river spirit that saved you from drowning and he helped you turn your parents back to normal?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Your story seemed so out there, but I actually want to believe you. A little girl that couldn't make something like that up on the fly. That's all I have to say, you can go now Chihiro."

She exited the class room and walked up to Kohaku, who was talking to some other guys.

"Can I talk to you for a second Kohaku?" she asked.

"Sure. What do you need Chihiro?"

"I just wanted to know if you remember me." she said.

------------------------------------------

Boom! A cliffhanger! Right in your face! I want to know what you think about my take on Miyazaki's masterpiece. So the standard Read and Review applies here.

Bonus Stuff-

Behind the characters.

Daniel- based off of a friend of mine (Viable-Solution). He demanded to appear because I star in his Armored Core fiction as Ares, and my finely made core Steel Wing. (S class in almost all areas, except mobility, which is C class. Brag, brag, brag.)

Natsu- Actually based off of my chocobo in FFXI (yes, they now have chocobo breeding). You could say I have a Major Huges complex when I get to mention her. She's just so cute! ooo (p.s. I had no intention of making her a ganguro girl.)

New Profile and Forums-

Great news! I now have forums dedicated to stories, general stuff, and a new Role Play. First five entries get the spots and become main characters. Post like the wind!


	2. Read the Instructions

Spirited Away: My Way

Chapter 2- Reading the Instructions.

"I just wanted to know if you remember me." said Chihiro.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. I don't remember anything before two weeks ago." said Kohaku.

Chihiro was devastated. The first boy she ever had any feelings for doesn't remember anything about what had happened, the moments they shared. Nothing.

"But... but you helped me save my parents from Yubaba. We flew back to the bath house together. I helped you remember your name." said Chihiro.

"I'm sorry. Everything is just a haze."

"Well what do you remember?"

"All I can remember is that I was in front of what looked like an abandoned amusement park. There were several people there as well."

"Wait, that's the entrance to the bath house." said Chihiro, "What did the people look like?"

"One was a woman and had long black hair, the other was an old man with a thick mustache."

"That was Lin and Kamanji. Do you know where they are?"

"You mean mom and grandpa? They're at home."

"Can you take me to them?"

"Uh, sure Chihiro."

Kohaku led Chihiro down to an apartment building. Inside was Lin and Kamanji sitting down to a nice post lunch time cup of tea.

"Hey Kohaku. Who's your friend?" said Lin, who looked moderately surprised to see Chihiro.

"This is Chihiro, a classmate of mine." said Kohaku.

"Why don't you go change out of that stuffy uniform and I'll get to know her my self." said Lin.

Kohaku left the room and Chihiro sat down.

"Chihiro, I never thought I'd see you again after you won your parents back."

Me too." said Chihiro, "But what are you two doing here and what's wrong with Kohaku?"

"When you left, the boy couldn't stop thinking about you and he up and quit." said Kamanji, "We followed him because we knew that he wouldn't last ten minutes in the human world."

"Only thing is, when he left, he somehow lost his memories. He thought that I was his mom. It feels so great to get back at that little monster for everything he's made me do."

"Is there anyway to get him back to normal?"

"No idea. He might be like this for the rest of his life." said the boiler man.

Everyone clammed up as soon Kohaku entered the room again, this time in casual wear.

"So grandpa, I heard that you got a job at the school as a boiler engineer." said Kohaku.

"Kohaku, I'm not your grandfather." said Kamanji.

"What do you mean? You've always been my grandfather."

"Only for the past two weeks. You only thought of me as your grandfather because that's what you wanted to think."

"That means you're not my mother?"

"Way to go old man." said Lin, "Look Kohaku, we really aren't who you think we are. You used to work with us at a witch's bath house in the spirit world. We really don't know how you lost your memories."

"And I want to help you get back to your memories back." volunteered Chihiro.

"All of this... It's just so confusing. I need to think this over." Kohaku left them and closed the door to his room.

"Come on Chihiro, I'll take you home." said Lin.

The only thing worse than seeing Kohaku like that was Lin's driving. Every time something wrong happened she cursed loudly and she blamed the humans for 'this accursed contraption.'

One scary car ride later, Chihiro was at her house and when she walked in, her parents were sitting down to dinner.

"Where were you Chihiro?" said her father.

"I was at a friend's house." she responded.

"You should call us next time. I'm glad that you could make some new friends." said her mother.

After dinner Chihiro was in her room looking out the window into the beautiful night sky. All of a sudden she hears a voice.

"Hello Chihiro." it said.

She whirled around to find a strange creature standing in the corner. The creature had a forest smell to it, long pointed ears, dry green colored hair, and a decidedly female form.

"What are you!" she shouted.

"I am a forest spirit. Higashi if you must know, sent here by the elder spirits to help you and your friend Kohaku." she said.

"Really?"

"Part yes and part no. I actually am here to help you, but the whole elder spirits thing is a pile of fertilizer." said Higashi, "I was doing what all forest spirits do, frolicking through the trees, and I see your friends Kohaku, Lin, and Kamanji and I happen to over hear his little dilemma. So I think "Hey, he's cute and helpless. I think I'll follow him and see how this turns out." she said with a grin. Her teeth were sharp and needle like. Perfect for getting revenge on nature's advisories.

"Hey! That's not right."

"Yeah I know. While I was recovering in their fern (I can't stand cities), I conveniently heard your story. It was so sweet, that I couldn't stand idly by and not help. Do you happen to have any plants around?"

"Why?"

"Wow you're a curious one. Forest spirits can't survive without healthy green flora. It keeps me alive you coconut head. When humans cut down trees, they destroy a resting place for a forest spirit. One less tree means one less place for me and my pals."

"There's always the lawn..."

"There's no way on Gaia's sweet creation you're going to get me to rest in grass." said the spirit as she waved her arms in protest.

"How about the bonsai tree on my desk?"

"I guess it'll have to do. Get your parents to buy a tree or something."

Higashi walked over to the small tree on Chihiro's desk and seemed to disappear all together. The tiny bonsai glowed a soft green.

That night, Chihiro tried to make sense of everything that had happened that day, Kohaku, Lin, Kamanji, Higashi, all of the bits and pieces, odds and ends. Meanwhile, Kohaku was having the same troubles. The new life he had was torn to pieces and he felt all alone in the world. But one thing still persisted. A memory of a shy little girl with brown hair that had gotten lost. Who looked like her...

-------------------------------------------

So that's OC number four. A big hurray for Lin and Kamanji's triumphant return!

Bonus stuff-

Behind the characters

Higashi- The forest spirit with a huge environmental streak. He wicked pointy teeth will inflict pain beyond anything you've ever felt! Worse than that time you slammed your thumb in a door. She's more than a character, she's a political statement. Recycle or she will bite you.

Preview-

Chapter Three- Putting the Pieces back Together.

It's the second day of school for Chihiro. Kohaku still seems distraught over the truth. Many revelations and other things occur!


	3. Putting the Pieces back Together

1Spirited Away: My Way

Chapter Three- Putting the Pieces back Together.

After a restless night, Chihiro was walking down the hallway to her classroom. She opened the door and got a green surprise.

"Chihiro!" came a voice.

She turned around and there was Higashi in a school uniform.

"Wha- What are you doing here Higashi?" said Chihiro.

"If I'm going to help you, I might as well go to your school and actually talk to Kohaku." she explained.

"Hello Chihiro, who is this?" said Daniel who happened to just arrive.

"Daniel, this is my 'neighbor' Higashi. Higashi this is my American friend Daniel."

"Wait, you said American?" said Higashi.

Higashi started to seethe with rage. She opened her mouth and bit down on Daniel's arm. Daniel started to curse in English while Higashi spat out his arm.

"What did you do that for?" shouted Chihiro.

"He got what he deserved. His country is responsible for almost thirty nine percent of all the pollution in the world." said Higashi in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Higashi, tell Dr. Izumi that I'm taking Daniel to the nurse."

Chihiro lead Daniel, still cursing, down to the nurse and he got his arm bandaged and put in a sling.

"I'm never going to get on her bad side." commented Daniel.

They both got back to Izumi's class and Chihiro spotted Kohaku, looking depressed and constantly sighing.

"He's really bent out of shape about this." she thought.

Throughout the day, every time she saw Kohaku, he would look away from her. At lunch, Chihiro sat with Daniel and Higashi joined them. She opened her lunch box to reveal a completely vegetarian lunch. Rice, sweet red beans, and a very delicious looking green apple.

"What is she doing here?" protested Daniel.

"What? Can't I sit with my friend?" said Higashi.

Chihiro could see why Daniel wouldn't want his would be assailant sitting close by. (Would you want the girl who could take your arm off in one bite sitting by you?)

"Chihiro..." said Kohaku, "I have thought it over and I want you to help me."

"That's great!" said Chihiro.

"What did I miss?" said Daniel, who had been left out of the loop.

"You're best being ignorant Daniel." said Higashi.

Daniel gave Higashi a look of discontent.

Meanwhile, outside the school, a mysterious person was sitting on a bench by the school. He had a strange black outfit involving a lot of complicated straps and chains, and a strange cape covering his left arm.

"So, the pieces have finally been set up. Now to start the game." he thought.

The final bell went off and students started to leave. The stranger got up and literally walked through the crowd. People went through him. Back inside, Kohaku, Higashi, and Chihiro were going into the boiler room. Daniel was, for lack of any better terms, stalking them and he was going up to the door when, of all people, Natsu. The ganguro girl and Daniel ran into each other, knocking the other onto their backsides.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" they started to copy each other's words.

"What are you doing here!"

"Me? I'm doing absolutely nothing! What are you doing?"

"I was going to get my books and you cut me off! Certainly not following Chihiro."

"So you're saying I'm a stalker? You're a freak!"

They got up and walked away from each other. Creepy.

Down in the boiler room, the trio find Kamanji working his six arms to keep the boiler operational.

"Confound machine! The bath house boiler was easier to handle!' He complained.

"Kamanji, Kohaku wants us to help him." said Chihiro.

"That's excellent news! But there's only one problem..."

"What would that be?" said Kohaku.

"We've reached a dead end. We don't know how to bring back memories. Not even Yubaba could."

"Well, that was a waste of a visit." said Higashi.

"Who is that girl anyway? She doesn't look human." said Kamanji.

I've been wondering that myself." said Kohaku.

"Duh, I'm a forest spirit." said Higashi.

"That explains it. I thought I sensed something in that fern."

"We should be going." said Chihiro.

Outside in the courtyard, the gang was surprised by a gust of wind and Chihiro received a piece of paper that was picked up by the passing breeze in her face. After the wind died down, she pulled the scrap down and looked at it.

"How inconsiderate." said Higashi, "Humans need to watch where they throw their trash."

"It's not trash, it's a note. And it's addressed to me." said Chihiro.

She opened it up and read it's contents aloud.

Dear Lady Chihiro,

I have heard about your plight, and I am sympathetic. I can help you and your friend Kohaku. Meet me in the park as soon as possible. Please bring your friends. I will be expecting you shortly.

Signed,

A Friend.

"This seems very suspicious." said Kohaku.

"But it's the only way to help you Kohaku." said Chihiro.

"This is a tough decision. It could be a trap or it could be an honest attempt to

help." said Higashi.

"I say we try it. We have no other leads and we could use the help." said Kohaku.

"Okay Kohaku."

They went to the park straight from school. There they found the mysterious stranger who had given them the letter. He stood in the shows of the trees.

"I see you've decided to take me up on my generous offer." he said.

"We just want to know; what's the catch?" said Chihiro.

"Catch? Ah, the only thing I request is that you bring me a special plant that exists only in border world between this world and the spirit world." he said.

"Wait, all we have to do is get a plant? And you can help Kohaku?"

"I possess a magic greater than Yubaba's or Zeniba's. I can restore Kohaku's memories back to what they once were." he promised.

"I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" said Higashi.

"Just call me Owari."

Owari disappeared into the shadows and his echo said, "Just to make sure you get it, I'm taking out a little insurance policy."

A dark mist appeared and opened up to show a strange vision of Chihiro's ever kidnap-able parents, Lin, and Kamanji in a strange nether worldly dungeon.

"You monster!" shouted Chihiro.

"We never agreed to this!" said Kohaku.

"Sorry, you have no choice."

The Kohaku and Chihiro were devastated. Chihiro's parents, Lin, and Kamanji were in trouble because of them.

"So we better get going if you guys want to save everyone." said Higashi.

"What do you care? No one you care about is in danger." said Kohaku.

"I have nothing better to do. And I need a good adventure right now."

"The best place to start is the bath house. Yubaba might know who this Owari guy is and what he's up to." said Chihiro.

Running from memory, Chihiro and the others ran through town and into the border forest. There was the red orange wall that separated the human world and spirit world. Guess who they found there. Go on, take a guess. Dr. Izumi, Daniel, and Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Chihiro.

-------------------------------------------

How's that for the first two days of school? Find an old friend, even more old friends, make new friends, get your parents kidnaped, and suckered into helping some creepy guy.

What's next?

What kind of plant could Owari want? And why send a kid, a river spirit, and a forest spirit after it? What are Daniel, Natsu, and Izumi doing? Find out next!


	4. Roll the Dice

1Spirited Away: My way.

Chapter Four- Roll the Dice.

The gang had ran into Natsu, Daniel, and Dr. Izumi. Just what were they doing there?

"I... I followed you and when I saw that Owari guy... I ran back to school and got Dr. Izumi." said Daniel.

"Daniel! How could you!?" said Chihiro.

"He did the right thing in coming to get me." said the doctor, " Your parents were kidnaped and we followed you in my car after he told me what happened. Who knows what would have happened if you three went on your own."

"But why is Natsu here?" said Higashi.

"I came to see you weirdos crash and burn." she scoffed.

"Now now Natsu. You're coming with us." said Kohaku.

"What!? There's no way I'm following you freaks!" she protested.

Higashi reached into her carrier bag and blew a yellow dust in her face. She froze and fell over. Higashi picked her up and said, "Ice weed pollen. Causes immediate paralysis in humans."

"Well done." said Daniel.

"At least it'll keep her quiet. Now let's go see Yubaba about this Owari." said Chihiro.

Everyone made their way onto the other side of the wall. When Chihiro passed Daniel, he tried to ask for her forgiveness and she humph-ed and walked by.

They found themselves on the other side and in a field of long grass and a small river. They walked up through a seemingly abandoned town up to an old bath house.

"This is where it all started. For me and Kohaku at least." thought Chihiro.

Night started to fall and the humans (and Kohaku) were startled at the sight of the black ghosts that worked the street vendor appearing. They ran into the bath house and all the workers looked at Chihiro and Kohaku wispering things like, "What are they doing back here?" or, "Is that Sen and Haku?"

Lead by Chihiro, the group walked up to the elevator and it stopped at the top floor. They were on the top floor and at the large elegant door that lead to Yubaba's office.

"What are you doing here!?" squawked her voice.

"We came to talk you about Owari." stated Chihiro.

The doors opened and the group walked down to the office and found Yubaba in a cold sweat.

"How do you know about Owari?" she murmured.

"He took my parents. And Lin and Kamanji." she said.

"I supposed he tricked you into doing this."

"Yes. He said he'd help us get Kohaku's memories back."

Meanwhile, Higashi was leaning against Natsu's frozen body, Daniel was depressing in the corner, Dr. Izumi was marveling at all the things she was experiencing.

"I wouldn't be surprised." he said, "He is my son after all."

Gasp! Yubaba had a second son!?

"Owari's evil. Pure and simple. He wants to get back at the world that hated him. He wants to flood Earth with the tortured souls of the abyss. There they will reek havoc until all good and life is extinguished."

Everyone's jaw dropped. They were swindled into destroying the world.

"He said he needed a plant. But he wasn't specific." Siad Kohaku.

"He wants Bloodthorn. It only grows on a cursed island far away from here."

"Can we get to it by train?"

"No. The only way to this island is by magical teleportation. I can send you there, but I have no way of getting you back. Once you find the Bloodthorn, he will probably take you straight to his lair."

"We have no choice. Chihiro's parents, Lin, and Kimanji need or help." said kohaku.

"If that is what you all decided on, I will start casting it right now."

The witch built up power and a black rift opened in the office. Everyone stepped through, but Chihiro.

"Thank you Yubaba." said Chihiro.

"I'm not Yubaba. I'm Zeniba. Yubaba's out at the moment and I'm minding the baths for her." said Yubaba's twin, Zeniba.

"Thank you Granny."

"Take this." she said.

Zeniba gave Chihiro a small amulet.

"It will help me locate you when Owari takes you to his lair."

Chihiro stepped through the portal and it closed. Zeniba picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. On the other line, Yubaba picked up.

"What is it Zeniba? You better have not given away anymore free baths." she said.

"No. It's Owari. He used Kohaku and Chihiro to get Bloodthorn."

"I'll be back right away."

The line was closed and we find the group on the bleak and desolate shores of an island draped entirely in darkness.

-------------------------------------------

Oh Yeah, I'm back to wirting! There shall be much rejoicing and happiness to come as I start the next chapter.

Bonus Stuff-

Preview- Chapter 5- Play the game.

Trapped on the island until they can find the Bloodthorn, the gang look long and hard. But awaits them on The Isle of Nightmares?

Shameless Plug-

I'm still looking for one more person for my new RP- Rebirth, now with more user- friendliness. Look under my forums for details.


	5. Play the Game

1Spirited Away- My Way

Chapter 5- Play the Game

"This island is very disturbing." said Daniel.

"I think it's fascinating." said Higashi, "In a strange, creepy, 'going to eat your soul' sort of way."

The group heard a moaning, Higashi's favorite post was coming out of her paralysis. Natsu looked around and started to panic.

"Where in the world am I? What are you freaks doing here?" she shouted while running around.

"Natsu, relax." said Dr. Izumi. "We're here helping Chihiro get her parents back from and evil warlock."

"Guah! That's even worse! How am I supposed to watch TV, or go to the mall, or... or..."

"Take a shower?" mentioned Daniel.

"He's right! We're stranded on this island without running water or indoor plumbing!"

Natsu started to cry. She hadn't been outside of the city in her life and wasn't used to 'roughing it'.

"I'm never going to get home. It's not like I had anything to go home to. Mom and Dad always arguing over every little thing. Dad's drinking and mom's getting sick all the time." she sobbed.

"Look Natsu, we'll get out of here when we find a plant called Bloodthorn. If you want to get out of here, we need to work together." said Chihiro.

The group split up into two teams of Higashi, Daniel, and Chihiro, and Kohaku, Natsu and Dr. Izumi.

Higashi, Daniel, and Chihiro

The trio searched the tropical jungle that seemed to harbor no animal life. The only sound was the plants growing and the group going through the jungle.

"Chihiro, I want to tell you something..." said Daniel.

"What?" said Chihiro, looking through the undergrowth.

"I've wanted to tell you... that... ever since I saw you, I thought about it and... I think I love you." said Daniel.

Both Higashi and Chihiro were startled at Daniel's sudden confession.

"Daniel... I don't know what to say. But I'm sorry. I only like you as a friend." said Chihiro, blushing madly.

Only as a friend. Those words echoed in Daniel's mind.

He gave a false smile and said, "Okay then. I guess I was a little insane."

They continued on and Daniel continued to put up the same false smile. Only as a friend.

Izumi, Kohaku, and Natsu.

The doctor, Natsu, Kohaku trudged through the forest.

"It sounds like your parents have issues they need to work out." said Kohaku.

"They do. The only reason they stay together is so that I can have a proper childhood. They always try to buy my love with expensive gifts and vacations. I don't know whether or not its actual love." said Natsu.

"Be thankful that they love you enough to stay together." said Izumi, " I didn't have parents. I was a trouble maker. A nasty little brat that did what ever she wanted. Until somebody showed me what would happen if I continued on my self destructive path. I never got his name, but he helped me get where I am today."

"I've had it worse. From what I'm told I was a river spirit that lost his memories when my river was destroyed to make an apartment. Then I was a servant in a Bath house until Chihiro helped me. Then I left and lost my memories again." said Kohaku.

"Looks like we all have our stories." said Natsu.

Back at their unofficial base camp, the group meet up again unsuccessful in their search for the plant. They decided to call it a day (It's hard to tell when the island is in eternal night ) and go to bed for the night.

While they were sound asleep, something crawled out of the forest. It was at least five and a half feet tall and it's back was covered in pointy spines. It's face almost skeletal, and it's body covered in a thick grey fur. It pulled out one it's spines with a sickening noise a just touched it on each of the group members. The effects of the spine could be seen almost immediately. Each person reeled back and started to move like they where having nightmares. And they were.

Daniel

He found himself in Owari's citadel. And its ominous lord looking down on him. He took a step back and there was Chihiro, heaped up on the ground. He got up and ran over to her. He looked at her, shook her, and called her name. Nothing. Chihiro was dead. His eyes started to mist and he spun around to Owari. He started to laugh at Daniel's pain.

Natsu

She woke up in her bed room. It's walls were painted red and gold and her mahogany furniture stood out. She thought it was all a dream. The creepy island, Chihiro and her freaky friends. She walked downstairs and found the black figure of Owari. He seemed to disappear with a maniacal chuckling. She looked for her mother and father. There was no one else in the entire house. Only Natsu and the laughing of Owari. The only reason she made fun of others was to cover her own pain of possibly losing her parents. Now they were gone and she was all alone.

Izumi

Dr. Izumi was floating in the ether and the black figure of Owari appeared again. And the evil sorcerer open a hole in the void. She saw a little girl with black curly hair. The little girl sulked and walked down the alley way when she ran into a man in a long over coat.

"Watch where you're going!" said the girl.

The man looked down at her and frowned.

"Such an attitude. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" said the man.

"Shut Up. My parents are gone and dead."

"How sad. You need a little direction."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help."

The girl ran away from the man. The man grabbed the girl by the shoulder.

"Girl, you do need help. Your just a little brat that needs a little guidance. Do you want to end up a bum on the streets? Or perhaps a thief, taking whatever you feel like from innocent people?"

"No. I don't."

"Well, I want you to follow me."

The girl followed the man to an orphanage.

"Why are we here?"

"These people here are willing to help you. They will help you get an education and find guidance in your life. Always remember, good things happen to good people."

The rift closed and Owari spoke.

"That was a lie you know. That small kindness he did you was only a prelude to his fate. He was hit by a truck a week later."

He laughed and Mai started to cry. Her savior was dead and she never thanked him for anything.

Higashi

The forest spirit was flying around through the trees. Until she came on to every forest spirits worst nightmare- a clear cut section of the forest. She boiled over with rage. Humans senselessly destroying natures gifts. She continued on and found out that the entire forest was cut down. The earth zoomed out and all she saw was a brown wasteland. She started to cry. All the creatures without homes, and the greenhouse effect raging out of control. Her home was destroyed.

Kohaku

It is unusual that a person that only had barely two weeks of a new life would have a fear. But he did. He was in front of his new friends and they were looking at him with judgmental eyes. He wanted to know what was going on, but they cut him off. They berated him calling him a loser, a pathetic shell, that he had no friends and family.

Chihiro

Chihiro was alone in the forest. She continued forward and found a giant pile of dark branches with crimson colored thorns.

"This must be the Bloodthorn." she assumed.

"Good observation Chihiro." came a voice.

She span around and found Owari.

She swung at him and it went through his body.

"Now now Chihiro, I only came to talk."

"Why did you send us here? Why?"

"Creatures inhabit this island that cause horrible nightmares. They are only known as Nightmare Weavers and they feed off of the fear that you generate. If I were to come, my nightmares would be so horrible, that the creatures would pass on to the physical world and hunt humans actively. Last time that happened, some humans went temporarily insane and killed people they deemed as witches. If you get the plant, I'll hold on to my end of the bargain and Kohaku will get his memories back and your precious friends and family."

"One more thing; why? Why do you want to destroy the world?"

"Humans are simply xenophobic. They hate anything that's different from them. They took one look at me and tried to kill me. All because of what marks me as an outsider."

His cape flew open and revealed an arm comprised entirely of darkness. The arm became many strands and wrapped around Chihiro.

"This might be a dream, but you can still feel it. Keep in mind, I'm watching you."

The arm completely encased her and she shot up in a cold sweat. The others were watching her.

"Chihiro. I guess you had a nightmare as well?" said Higashi.

"Yes. There are monsters that feed off of our nightmares on this island. They cause them and feed on us while we sleep." said Chihiro, "Owari came to me in my dream and I found the Bloodthorn."

"Do you remember where it is?" said Dr. Izumi.

"Yeah, lets go."

The group ran through the forest, following Chihiro. They found a pile of the weed and plucked it from the ground. When they did everyone started to disappear, and when they could see again, they were in front of the real Owari.

-------------------------------------------

Oh yeah, yet another chapter in the bag! Don't miss the epic conclusion.

Chapter 6- Win

The final chapter, the climax. Will Chihiro achieve her goal and save the world? Find out next!


	6. Win

Spirited Away- My way

Chapter 6- Win

There was the one that caused the group so much pain. Him. Owari. Kohaku grabbed the Bloodthorn from Chihiro and stuffed it into Owari's waiting hand.

"You have your plant." he said.

"Now for my end of the bargain."

He grabbed Kohaku and threw him down. Owari revealed his black arm. Kohaku looked at the arm and thought about what it was for. The arm split and became the tendrils. They wrapped themselves around his head and Kohaku desperately tired to rip them off.

"Stop! You'll kill him!" said Chihiro.

"Silence. If you want him back, I have to do this." said Owari.

Kohaku stopped struggling and the tendrils released him. He lie on the ground motionless and then coughed. He grabbed his neck and hacked and wheezed. He looked at the group and saw Chihiro.

"I... I remember. All the time we spent together, me helping your parents. What I really felt about you." he said.

Chihiro grasped the amulet Zeniba gave her and thought, "Granny, help us."

The call seemed to go unanswered as Owari waved his black arm and Chihiro's parents, Lin, and Kimanji reappeared back to their friends.

"You can go now." said Owari.

Then the saviors arrived! Yubaba and Zeniba appeared and they stopped Owari.

"Stay where you are Owari." said Yubaba.

"So, my mother and aunt have found my little hiding place. Big deal. I have hostages."

The tendrils made a repeat performance and grabbed Izumi, Higashi, Natsu, Daniel, the former prisoners, Kohaku and Chihiro.

"Back off and they get to live. Take even one step and they are dead."

Yubaba and zeniba froze as Owari tighten his grip on the hostages. They started to grunt and scream in pain. Chihiro bit down on the tendril and he released her. The sisters used this as an opportunity. Zeniba gave him the mother of all paper cuts. The black arm fell off and withered. The hostages fell to the ground and Owari started to cast some kind of spell. Black thorns surrounded the sisters and Owari turned his attention to the girl that bit her.

"You're a pain. I don't even know why it was a good idea to destroy your little boyfriend's memories and get you to do this quest." he said.

"You caused all this?"

"Sure did. The only way to undo spells like that, and that's to have the one who did the casting to break down the barriers."

"You monster!"

"You're not a threat anymore."

The sorcerer paused. He was caught in a stasis field and the sisters sent him to the abyss that he tried open. The creatures pulled him down and the rift closed. The thorns disappeared and the sisters were freed.

Everyone took the time to add the factors. Kohaku had his memories, Chihiro had her parents, Natsu had some true friends, Higashi had the adventure of her life, and the sisters had one big mess on their hands.

They debated whether or not to erase Izumi, Natsu, Chihiro's parents, and Daniel's memories of their journey. Zeniba argued against it and Yubaba argued for it. After a while Chihiro came up with a compromise- Erase her parent's memories but leave her friends and teacher alone. The sisters agreed and everyone was sent back to where they belong. Now it's back to school and normality.

-------------------------------------------

The End.

As for anything else, well please refer to the extras section. I'm currently debating on whether or not to start a sequel or something close.

Extras-

Where are they now?

Chihiro's Parents-

You know how they say ignorance is bliss? Well their enjoying their new home and jobs. They have no idea about what happened.

Dr. Izumi-

Still teaching her class of spirits and humans. She ran into a strange old man with an overcoat. It turned out to be the man that saved her life and she thanked him for all he did.

Natsu-

She now hangs out with Chihiro, Kohaku, Higashi, and Daniel. Her parents got some counseling and their marriage is better than ever. She still is a ganguro girl.

Daniel-

Still in class with Kohaku, Higashi, and Chihiro. He still seems to hold a torch for Chihiro, but he keeps his emotions in check.

Higashi-

Still everyone tree hugging forest spirit. She currently lives in a nice European spruce sapling provided indoor safety and shelter by Chihiro. If she catches you doing something that's not environmentally friendly, she will still bite you.

Lin and Kimanji-

Though still struggling to fit in in the human world, they have adjusted well. Kimanji's still the boiler man for the school and Lin works at a tea house in town. Lin still hates cars.

Kohaku-

He's got his memories back and now he's he happiest river spirit in Nagamasa Junior High. He and Chihiro recently started to go out and they seem to be the cutest couple in the city.

Chihiro-

She's just happy to have her old new life back. No more dealing with spirits, evil sorcerers, or creepy plants named after bodily fluids... As far as she knows (If there's a sequel).


End file.
